<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angst Harry  { REALITY ONE } by ViolettXz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261017">Angst Harry  { REALITY ONE }</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettXz/pseuds/ViolettXz'>ViolettXz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angst Harry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, Violent Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettXz/pseuds/ViolettXz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has severe anger problems and is sick of Draco Malfoy being the spoiled brat walking the halls and bullying everyone. Harry wants to teach the white haired boy a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angst Harry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Violence, does it solve anything?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This novel contains bad language, violence and rape/non cons.</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The festive food didn't light up any of the trio's mood. The day was gloomy, tests were extremely frustrating and many as well as Slytherin had been really annoyed after Gryffindors defeat. Ron touched his steak with his fork and had a look of disgust on his face. Hermione was extremely frustrated over a test coming up so she hadn't even put anything on her plate. She usually does this when there is more than school bothering her.</p><p>“Harry, what about going down to the black lake?” Ron asked and put down his fork, the food still untouched.</p><p>“Ron…” Harry sighed, “It’s very cloudy outside and Trealawney said snails would drown today”</p><p>“Since when do you believe in Trelawney's predictions, Harry?” asked Hermione, her eyes still at the Astronomy textbook.</p><p>“Since she said great power might take my life last month and then lightning struck a tree 10 meters away from where we were studying, HER-MI-ONE!” Harry said conceited.</p><p>Harry might have raised his voice a little too much after his last word, cause most people in the nearby tables gave him a weird look.</p><p>“Wow, mate, maybe you should eat something?” said Ron patronizingly and gave Harry a smug smile.</p><p>Harry didn’t really feel like himself and felt how he started to boil over Ron’s simple words. But to not cause a scene, he ate up the last on his plate and told Ron to do the same and then left the Great Hall.</p><p>Quidditch was something that kept Harry off all the bad thoughts of all the recent events this past year and the defeat against Slytherin affected him greatly this time. Harry had missed one of the obviously easiest catches of the snitch only because he had been acting lordly about his skills and underestimated their new and younger seeker. Harry was so full of rage afterwards he flew straight into the dressing room as soon as the whistle blew and hurried to change into his robe and escape the scene.</p><p>He didn't really plan on where to go next but his feet kept moving forward through the halls, hitting some students' shoulders on the way.</p><p>“Pottah! Watch where you are going!” a teasing voice said and pushed Harry aside. He hit his left shoulder on the pillar close to the wall. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would but it still triggered him immensely.</p><p>Malfoy, Goyle and Blaise gave him an irritated look before they rounded the corner to the Great Hall.</p><p>“You’re the ones taking up the whole corridor!” Harry shouted after them.</p><p>It took a few minutes, then a blonde male came back and rounded the corner towards Harry.<br/>
“Can’t take that someone stands up against you, can you?” Harry said, preparing for a punch.</p><p>Malfoy pushed Harry ones more.</p><p>“You need to shut the fuck up, scar-face” Malfoy said and pointed his finger in Harrys face, “You walked into us!”</p><p>Harry felt how his eyes glistened with lightning strikes and how his whole body now where boiling. So Malfoy wanted to pick a fight?</p><p>Harry pushed away Malfoys finger and gave him a smug smile, that kind of smile he knew would send the blonde haired guy off. Harry didn't say anything, he just stood there. Malfoy obviously got triggered by the action but he didnt do anything either.</p><p>“You act all smug and lordly, Potter” Malfoy said cocksure, “But when it comes down to things, you really are a big wuss… Like the previous quidditch game”</p><p>That… that really set Harry off.</p><p>He pushed Malfoy against the wall and when he tried to defend himself Harry grabbed the lunging fists easily and then kicked Malfoy in the stomach. Draco let out a loud groan at the action and cursed against Harry. Then Malfoy punched Harry in the face, making Harry stumble backwards by surprise over the quick recovery from his opponent.</p><p>“You think you can actually win a fight against me? You are so fucking smug about it” Draco voiced his punches against Harrys arms put up in a defence position, “This is nothing!”</p><p>Draco let out an exhausted wail when he used all his strength to deck Harry to the floor. Harry felt his head ache and how his vision got blurry. The blonde blurry figure came and stood above him.</p><p>“You really need to stop underemasting people” said Draco and kicked Harry in the side, “And you are supposed to be the chosen one, what a joke”</p><p>Malfoy fixed his tie, spat on the floor beside Harry and rounded the corner, into the Great Hall.</p><p>It didn't take many seconds until Ron and Hermione rounded the corner and saw Harry on the stone cold floor.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ron was boiling still when we got back from the Hospital Wing which Hermione had insisted on we should go to. He cursed violently and turned back severely at times and insisted that they should search up Malfoy and kick his ass. Hermione pushed him back around every time and said that violence doesn't solve anything.</p><p>“You both got a hit on each other and one walked away” she said calmly while cleaning Harry’s glasses, “So it’s over”.</p><p>“Like hell it’s over” Ron burst out, “You can't give up so easily, Hermione”</p><p>She gave Ron a cold stare and reminded him of the time she had actually punched Malfoy in the face. Ron shrugged it off and threw himself on the sofa where Harry was sitting.</p><p>“Mate, come on, are you really gonna let him get away with this?” asked Ron while looking at Harry Intensely.</p><p>Harry massaged his temple beside his eye in an attempt to relieve his headache. When Ron wouldn’t stop staring he put his head on the sofa's armchair and closed his eyes. He felt a light push on his leg  and then Hermione's voice who told off Ron.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Today's weather was bright to say the least. If Harry didn't have such a headache he would have joined Ron, Hermione, and the twins by the Black Lake. The reflective sun on the lake would definitely make everything worse for Harry. He had decided to finish off his astronomy assignment in the library with Ginny. She asked severely times Harry could help her with different questions even though Harry told her before that he has almost no memory of what they learned last year.</p><p>“But do you know the answer to question 9 then, Harry?”</p><p>She asked in a soft voice and showed Harry her paper. Her writing was beautiful and Harry got lost in the admiration of the strokes on the paper that had formed such beautiful letters. Ginny pointed with her finger to the question and when Harry saw what it contained he shook his head. She sighed slightly and pulled back the paper.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ginny, I’m really just browsing through the assignment these days”</p><p>He gave her a smile in apology and she blushed at the sight and put her hand over her cheek while she scribbled on her answer sheet. Harry leaned back and stretched his arms. Then he saw white. It didn't take more or less than 8 seconds for Harry to be at his throat, pushing him into a study room. Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm, letting his nail sink into his skin, and tried to release the grip off his throat. The veins on Harry’s arm were pulsating, making it easy for Malfoy to cut one if he would have the opportunity.</p><p>“Anger issues, eh Pottah?” Malfoy spat at Harry, “You have some issues for sure”</p><p>Harry could hear the door behind him slowly opening, so he took out his wand and used it to slam the door shut and lock it. He then turned back to a surprisingly calm face.</p><p>“You think no one has assaulted me like this before, Potter?” said Malfoy and slammed Harry's arm, releasing Harry's grip around Dracos throat. His hand flew up and took the same grip around Harrys, but now with one hand around his wand, pointing at Harry's face. Draco squeezed Harry's throat till he gagged and Harry's arm panicking to get the boys hand off him. Draco felt satisfied by the struggle he put his arch nemesis into, so he released the grip of his throat, wand still pointing at him.</p><p>“Teasing me or any other in the Slytherin house won't do you any good” said Draco, “You, that disgrace Weasley family and mudblood slut have nothing against the pure purebloods and death eaters, stop trying to even compare your greatness to ours”</p><p>Harry suddenly saw red, red hair flowing past him and onto a surprised Malfoy. Punch after punch could be heard against a solid face and then a flipendo charm being voiced. The red flew against Harry and pushed them both towards the door.</p><p>“You filthy disgrace of a pureblood!” groaned Draco and spat blood. Malfoy's eyes were full with anger.</p><p>“Come on, Harry, let’s leave”</p><p>Ginny’s calm but stern voice made him leave with any hesitation. He could hear Draco curse behind him and how he wished bad things upon them all.</p><p>When they got back to the common room Ginny voiced what had happened to the returning party of the Black Lake.</p><p>"Un-bloody-believable!" Hermione burst out, “Why can’t you two just stay away from each other?”</p><p>She let her books slam down on the table in front of Harry and gave him a stern look. Harry threw out his hand in protest.</p><p>“He started it all!”</p><p>“By walking into you, come on Harry!” she says, “It’s a common mistake, you need to control your anger!”</p><p>Harry looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed.</p><p>“Erhm, Hermione, you realize that we are talking about the man that pushed YOU over the edge to punch him?” Fred said to defend Harry's actions.</p><p>Hermione blushed.</p><p>“Well… Well he actually was doing something out of the line!” she said in defense.</p><p>Everyone except Harry gave her a menacing look, making her leave the conversation completely</p><p>Harry then looked up at Ginny.</p><p>“By the way, Ginny, how did you enter the room without us noticing?” he asked confused</p><p>Ginny looked down.</p><p>“Well… your invisibility cloak was in your bag and when you rushed into that room I wondered if I had done something wrong…” Ginny started, “So i took the cloak and sneaked into the room before you slammed it shut and locked it”</p><p>Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows but didn't say anything more about it. After all, if she hadn't come, Draco would have looked like the victim...</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The following days were a bore and Harry scimmed through the lessons and their assignments. There was a quidditch match coming up that day that Harry was anticipating so much that he had started his tics again to calm himself down.</p><p>“Harry, it’s a wand, not a drumstick” Mcgonagall's firm voice interrupted Harry's daydreaming.</p><p>Harry stopped immitedly and met his head of house gaze.</p><p>“I apologize, I’m excited for this evening's quidditch match, professor” he said.</p><p>Like an apology ever worked on McGonagall, a quidditch related one, might though.</p><p>“Well, I hope you bring us to a victory this time” answered McGonagall, and a bit coldly if Harry would have had his say.</p><p>The quidditch match was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry played well and thanks to his teammates scoring, the Ravenclaw seekers' catch of the Snitch, wasn't enough to bring them to victory. Harry had evaded the Ravenclaw seekers path multiple times to distract and stop him from getting the snitch, enough for his team to for once, score and take home the win. He wanted to show that he can do more than just catch the snitch this game, he wanted to show his skills in match planning and concentration.</p><p>After the game they all took off to drink the traditional butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. The place was crowded already when they got there but Madam Rosmerta shoved off a couple of drunks that she had, had enough off so the students could sit down.</p><p>“I can see that you come straight from the Quidditch field” Rosmerta said and pointed out the player's red cheeks, “Wind was hard up there today, wasent it? How did the match go?”</p><p>She said all this while she waved her wand to get them all butterbeers. Everyone was still full of energy from the match so everyone accidently started talking in each other's mouth about the match. They praised Harry's thinking and he felt like he was gonna blush when they all gave him a pat on the back. Madam Rosmerta smiled and listened in on the kids. Harry had to go to the bathroom so he asked Dean to scoot over so he could stand up.<br/>
When Harry passed the entrance towards the bathrooms, a cold wind brushed his arm.</p><p>“Well look here, the seeker who can't even catch the snitch even though it’s in front of him”</p><p>Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly at the smug comment from Malfoy and Harry was so close to stop right there and give them all a hard punch to the face. But he walked on, like he had not heard a thing.</p><p>The bathroom stalls were empty, except one. Harry could hear puking sounds coming out of it, so he took the stall furthest away from it. They guy left not soon after.</p><p>When Harry was about to leave he heard the bathroom door open and then a sink turn on. He heard someone washing their hands as he stepped out. Then he saw who it was.</p><p>“You can’t get enough of me, can you?” Harry started, “It’s like you are following me around like a puppy”</p><p>Harry walked up to the sink and washed his hands as well. He could feel the glare burning from the white haired boy.</p><p>“So you admit to it then?” asked Harry while he dried his hands on a paper towel and turned to face Malfoy.</p><p>The anger in the boy's face evoke Harry enough to lunge himself upon him, pushing him into the wall. Malfoy whimpered when his shoulder hit the wall and Harry grabbed his face and pressed the side of it to the wall.</p><p>“Get a taste of your own medicine” said Harry, referring to the shoulder pain, “This time, you will not win, this time no one will intervene and this time I will be the one who walks away”</p><p>Malfoy tried to reach for his wand but Harry quickly got there before him and threw it aside.</p><p>“And no magic will help you” Harry finished.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Dean couldn't stop talking about the quidditch match and Harry's brilliant thinking. Ginny knew herself that Harry was brilliant and adored him, nothing she had to be reminded of. She was more worried about where the boy had taken off.</p><p>“Dean” she said, stopping him in mid-sentence, “Did you see where Harry got off to?”</p><p>Dean looked a bit annoyed by the interruption but answered he didn't know.</p><p>Then suddenly Draco came rushing out of the bathroom with a wild look in his eyes, heading straight for the door. None of his friends noticed him leaving. Ginny didn't think much of it and leaned her head back while Dean started talking again. It seemed like Ron had noticed Malfoy rushing out of the toilet as suspicious, so he got up and went to the bathroom.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
(Back in the bathroom, before Malfoy rushed out)

</p><p>“Get your fucking hands off me, Potter!” Draco said with a voice crack</p><p>Harry smirked when Draco failed over and over again to pull himself out of Harry's grip. Hand upon his face, pushing it upon the wall, and Harry's leg pushing against Draco's leg, second hand, stopping Draco's hands from releasing himself from his captivitation.</p><p>“Calling ME weak, is an understatement, Draco” stated Harry self-assertive, “Especially after all I have been through”</p><p>He released his grip of his nemesis, only to give him a hard punch in his stomach. Malfoy fell down on his knees, holding his stomach, Harry pushed him down to the floor harshly with his foot and sat down on his back. He pulled Draco's head up by his hair and whispered:</p><p>“After I, Harry Potter, defeated the man you don't even dare to call by his name” he teased, “A man you and your family obey like slaves”.</p><p>He felt how Malfoy struggled to get him off by wiggling his body.</p><p>“You… will… fucking… regret this… Pottah!” he spat while he wiggled his body helplessly.</p><p>“Not if you won’t even remember it..” said Harry and pointed his wand against Draco's head.</p><p>Draco stopped his struggle.</p><p>“You wouldn’t…” he said with an unsure tone in his voice.</p><p>Harry smirked.</p><p>“Oh yes I would”</p><p>Harry let go of the boy's hair and pulled Dracos shirt high enough so that it got his hands tied in it aswell as blinded. Draco wailed, he could feel sharp nails scratching hard against his back.</p><p>“Let go of me!” Draco shouted.</p><p>Then there was the sound of apparition and Draco could feel a soft rug under him instead of the cold stone floor in The Three Broomsticks bathroom. He could feel Harry's big hands squeezing his sides and how he eventually moved down to pull his pants off.</p><p>“What the heck are you doing?”</p><p>Draco actually felt scared now. He thought Harry would maybe beat him up or so, but not… whatever this was..</p><p>Despite that Draco had started to wiggle and struggle to get loose, Harry completed his object and unbuttoned his own pants. He had dreamed of getting revenge on this boy for months, since that day in the dressing room. Where Malfoy had obviously wanted to burst in on him naked and tease him without mercy over his big loss against Slytherin. This man deserves nothing less, than a good lesson taught. And why not fulfill Harry's deepest and darkest desire while he is at it?</p><p>Draco could hear the familiar sound of pants getting unbuttoned and pulled down.</p><p>“Getting beat up is one thing, Potter!” Draco started.</p><p>Harry's membered touched slightly at Dracos opening.</p><p>“No! You fucking faggot!” wailed Draco and struggled now in panic.</p><p>Harry gave his member some saliva to work with and then he thrusted slowly into Draco while he had one hand on the shirt and Draco's hand and the other squeezing Dracos back side while he felt an incredible sensation with every thrust. Draco's whimpers weren't something Harry heard or cared for at all. He was in this mindset of getting off and letting Draco pay for all the harsh and extreme words he used against his friends and family, all the punches and bullying he had induced on EVERYONE all these years.</p><p>Draco didn't know what to do. His hands were caught in his long sleeved shirt and his legs were caught under Harry's weight. His member kept thrusting into his unprepared arsehole despite cries and begs for the blue eyed boy to stop. Draco couldn’t believe what was happening nor that he had no escape from it at all. His wand was back at The Three Broomsticks and he himself was now defeated since he could previously rely on his tehnic and flexibility to avoid or take advantage in fights. This was now impossible since a person heavier than himself was on top of him.</p><p>“H...arr...y” Draco wailed, “Ple...ase… stop.:”</p><p>For once Harry heard Dracos words, but he didnt stop, in fact he pulled down Draco's shirt enough to see his face and then pulled back his head so he could see Harry's menacing ogle. Draco could see at this point that his nemesis were deep in his thoughts and wouldn't let anyone come in his path. Harry sat on top of him, with Draco's head bent back, ogling his nemesis and smirking with please that he had fulfilled his intent.</p><p>“And this is how I will leave you” Harry said and pulled out, pulling down Dracos shirt and pulling up his pants, “Shocked, scared and damaged, like you have done to so many others”.</p><p>Harry had Draco's hair around his fingers still and apparated them back to The Three Broomsticks. He let go of the boy’s white hair.</p><p>“But the only thing you will remember…” started Harry while standing up with his wand pointed at Draco, “... is that feeling…. OBLIVIATE!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Power over Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry doesnt feel done with Draco. The boy still walked the halls with a smug face and an annoying attitude. He tests Harry at every encounter and when Harry one day hears what he has done to Hermione, there is more than anger, fury or wrath... There is rage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This novel contains bad language, violence and rape/non cons.</p><p>Chapter name explaination; The name Harry actually means Power and Draco's name means Dragon. Very fitting for today's chapter, at least regarding to Harry's name.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry couldn't take his mind of that event in The Three Broomsticks bathroom. He didn't fulfill his need, he didn't get off. Malfoy still strutted the halls like nothing had happened a week later. It annoyed Harry extremely, it was like the whole thing never actually happened. Despite the use of the forgetness spell he had thought it would leave some kind of scar on Malfoy. But nevertheless, he still walked those halls with his smug snobby face. Ron had rushed in not soon after Harry had gone into one of the stalls and Malfoy had left the place. Harry lied to his friend and said nothing was up when the question appeared.</p><p>“Just stomach problems” answered Harry. Then they both left the scene without further talking about it. The rest of the night they celebrated the game win and continued drinking. Harry celebrated in secret his own achievement fulfilled.</p><p>-The day after-</p><p>“The thing is, you will never actually graduate if you keep going like this” said Hermione angrily.</p><p>She had sat with Harry for 1 hour, correcting his mistakes in his previous potions assignment. She had eyed his paper during potions class and insisted on taking a look at it. And now here they were, sitting outside the potions classroom, working on a paper about veritaserum, the most complex and annoying potion Harry had ever worked with before.</p><p>“I know” pondered Harry, “But I have got other things on my mind at the moment”</p><p>Hermione eyed him quickly before going back to the paper.</p><p>“Quidditch hasn't occupied this much of your time before” she stated.</p><p>Harry shrugged lightly and told her to keep going.</p><p>Not short after they could hear the familiar voice of the potions teacher coming down the hall. He sounded rather annoyed and Harry could now hear two pairs of feet coming their way.</p><p>“Snape is coming” said Hermione, “We better go before he sees what I’m doing”</p><p>But they had no time, Snape entered the little hall outside of his classroom just two seconds later. His face was stern, as usual, but to match his tone, irritated. A student followed right behind him and talked about today's potion class.</p><p>“Didn’t my class end over an hour ago, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger?” he eyed them both while he walked past them into his classroom. Malfoy follows him along, giving Hermione a smug smile on the way and a sneaky finger towards Harry.</p><p>Harry could feel how his body shuddered by anger and arousement when those grey eyes met his. Harry wasn't nearly done with him nor his punishment.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Hermione looked quite pale when Harry met her in the common room after his quidditch practise. She actually almost looked sick to her stomach.</p><p>“Hermione, are you feeling alright?” said Harry and sat down beside her, rubbing her back.</p><p>She shuddered at his touch and Harry immediately pulled away.</p><p>“No… no” she said with an unsteady voice.</p><p>“Then what is it? You look like you are about to faint” stated Harry and looked around the room to see where Ron was. He had not arrived yet.</p><p>“I’m…. um… he…” she said, “Draco… attacked me… at the library”</p><p>The next couple of minutes were horrible. Harry was feeling helpless, wrecked, heartbroken and then… revengeful.</p><p>(In a corridor just before the entrance to the greenhouses)</p><p>The only thing that could keep him concentrated at this point was doing what McGonagall had told him not to do. As hard as he was going he might just break his wand at this point. But eventually the culprit arrived, alone and going the opposite way than his classmates. It was like he had ordered it all to happen for Harry’s own benefit. Draco rounded the corner of the greenhouse and went into the same corridor Harry was waiting in. Harry stood right by the entrance so as soon as Draco came through it Harry snagged his robes and stole his wand. Then he backed away, pointing Draco's wand at him.</p><p>“What is your problem?!” Draco outburst, “Stop assaulting me!”</p><p>Harry could feel himself boiling up by Dracos uncaring words. If they could, his green eyes would burst into flames by this point.</p><p>“My problem? Really? MY PROBLEM?!” Harry shouted and put away the wand, “You think I will allow you to walk this hall and assault people? Assault my friends?!”</p><p>When Draco shrugged it off with an unrestrained smirk Harry was on him in about two seconds. He could feel Draco’s jaw as he punched him hard across his face. Making Draco lose his balance and waddle backwards. He stopped himself from hitting the wall by using his hands to grab the wall.</p><p>“You punch like your mudblood friend” Draco said and wiped his mouth.</p><p>That was the last of it, the last thing that pushed him over his sanity, into a stage of rage and insanity.</p><p>“That you even dare to talk about her after what you did!” said Harry while shaking with anger.</p><p>“I did? Yeah sure” Draco answered nonchalant</p><p>Harry flew on him and started punching his side until Draco got his hands down to defend himself. Then Harry threw his second punch in Draco's face, making him fall to the side. Harry took his robes with a tight and secure grip and apparated them both to the planned spot.</p><p>[This time the place is described because Harry has picked it out beforehand]</p><p>Harry is standing over Draco and holding his robes with his right hand. The room they are now coexisting in is the study room which Harry had planned to get back on Draco in, or so he had planned before Ginny had interrupted it all.</p><p>“I will be asking you one question and you shall answer truthfully” said Harry while he released Draco and went around him to lock the door, “If you don't answer as I want, you will regret it deeply”.</p><p>Draco was visibly uncomfortable by his nemesis tone of voice and body language. He tried to get up but Harry saw and went back to kick him back down.</p><p>“Stay!” he screamed in Draco's face, “Now answer!”.</p><p>Draco looked confused and a bit afraid of his arch nemesis outburst.</p><p>“Answer what?” he said with an unsteady voice, “You are completely mental”</p><p>Harry went up to grey eyes and pulled his head back by his hair. Draco flinched when Harry then grabbed his face.</p><p>“Did...You...” Harry whispered, moving closer to his face, “...touch...Hermione?”</p><p>“No..” Draco answered</p><p>Harry's face got even madder.</p><p>“So you are actually lying to me? When you are this dominated?” Harry said through his teeth. He moved the hand he had in Draco's hair and put it around his throat, grabbing it tightly and just above Adam's apple.</p><p>“Get off of me!” Draco said and tried to push away Harry by pushing his face, the closest thing he could reach. Harry squeezed his throat till he gasped for air.</p><p>“You are a piece of shit” said Harry and stared into Draco’s now red eyes. Draco met his nemesis' furious judgy eyes. Then Harry let his nemesis fall to the ground as he walked to the end of the room.</p><p>“And YOU shall not see daylight if you keep this up, Potter” said Draco while gasping for air.</p><p>Harry went back to the boy, grabbing his head and sticking his tongue in his mouth. When Draco tried to punch Harry in escape, Harry just grabbed him more tightly and assaulted him by touching his groin. Draco, in panic, started tearing at everything he could reach. Harry's robes, skin and hair. Harry didn’t let pain stop him from making Draco gasp out of air again. The one thing that really got Harry going.</p><p>Harry pulled his face away and let Draco catch his breath. All Harry could see was a snaggy brat that deserved to be punished by HIS hands and body. He pulled off the white haired boy's robes and threw him onto the ground while he pulled his own robes off. He could feel his member largened by the sight of Dracos messed up hair, unsure face expression and scared body language.</p><p>“Oh how you will wish you shut up” said Harry while walking up to Draco.</p><p>“Wha-...” said Draco while Harry grabbed his hands by the wrists and pulled him to the table placed in the corner of the study room. He pushed Draco over it and shrugged at his pants, “I didn’t do this!” he said with a shaken voice.</p><p>“Didn’t?” Harry asked while succeeding his mission and starting to rub his groin. “Then why does she meet me with a sickening pale face? And words of assaut?”</p><p>Draco didn't answer, so Harry unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers. Ready to give this man hell for his crimes. He pulled Draco's head up and asked him:</p><p>“Did you touch Hermione Granger?”</p><p>Draco was quick to answer.</p><p>“No”</p><p>Harry pulled down Dracos pants and forced in between his cheeks while Draco screamed in panic. Harry felt his member just at the entrance and stopped, ready to ask again.</p><p>“Draco…”</p><p>“No..!” Draco wailed, “I didn’t do this…”</p><p>Harry pushed himself inside of Draco while he himself moaned from seduction and his nemesis whimpered and cried out.</p><p>“But I AM” said Harry while his whole body shivered off excitement and relief.</p><p>“Ow! Fuck! No!” could be heard from Draco with every thrust Harry made.</p><p>“Admit it!” said Harry while thrusting into his arch nemesis, “Fucking admit it!”</p><p>He could feel how Dracos insides loosened and how it got easier for him to slide in and out. He grabbed Dracos cheeks and slapped one after another. He then grabbed them tightly and used them to pull Draco back and forward, making his member going deeper and deeper inside of him. He bent over his body and licked Draco’s neck as he moaned seductivly in his ear. Draco now wheezed with every thrust made, limited air flow, just what Harry liked.</p><p>He kept the same movement going and for every thrust Draco screamed in agony, until there wasn't much noise left. His nemesis was drained of energy and he decided now to pull out and stand up. He could feel his member being on the tip of coming, but he wanted more out of this moment, more than what he had already taken. He pulled up his nemesis trousers and turned him around. He was met with teary eyes and red cheeks. He pulled Draco down on his knees and heard him whimper at the movement. Draco was completely defeated.</p><p>“Be a good boy and tell the truth” said Harry dominantly and looked straight into Draco's eyes while touching his lips, “Did you touch MY best friend improperly?”</p><p>Draco met Harry's face of wrath and answered slowly and with a broken voice.</p><p>“You won’t even see moonlight by the end of this”</p><p>Harry used his hands to widen Draco's mouth and then he pushed his member down his throat. Gagging could be heard and Draco’s eyes watered with every thrust against his sore throat. His hands tried repeatedly to pull himself away but Harry kicked Draco in the side while he pushed as far down his throat as possible until he stopped fighting.Then he pulled his member in and out of Draco's wet mouth while holding his head. He felt how he was nearing climax. His member pulsating at the thought of breaking Draco enough for him to never lay hands nor utter another hurtful word to another human being ever again. And then he came, both inside Draco's mouth and at his weary face when he pulled out. He cleaned himself by wiping it off Dracos cheek. He looked more than defeated by now and Harry was satisfied and had finally got off. He released his grip of Draco's head and the boy fell immediately to the side.</p><p>“Seems more like YOU won't see the end of things” said Harry with a smug face and pulled out his and Draco's wand while closing his pants, “I hope you have learned your lesson”</p><p>Harry waved his wand and removed the evidence of the incident from Draco's face. The bruises were the only marks he left. The white haired boy did not fight any of it any longer, he just blankly stared ahead of him. Even though Harry had practically destroyed his throat with his member a few minutes ago, Draco spoke, that was all he had energy enough to do.</p><p>“You are so done,” he almost whispered.</p><p>Harry pointed his wand at him.</p><p>“Nothing you will remember” said Harry overconfident and threw Draco’s wand behind him.</p><p>Draco’s eyes widened at the realization.</p><p>“NO!” shouted Draco as Harry's mouth opened once more.</p><p>“OBLIVIATE!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Perfecta Missione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something is different, something is wrong... It didn't go as planned for Harry and things escalate to the extreme.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hedwig flew done from one of the highest sit poles when Harry called her down. The letter Harry was holding was damaged from being folded multiple times.</p><p>“Here you go, Hedwig” said Harry and gave her the letter while petting her back, “Bring it to Hermione Granger”</p><p>Both Ron and Hermione had gone home for christmas while Harry had decided to stay to catch up with his studies. Bloody Draco Malfoy keeps ruining his life..</p><p>And when you speak of the devil…</p><p>His white hair was wet from the falling snow outside of the Owlery and he was holding a letter in his hands. He didn’t see Harry when he came in and went straight to his eagle owl who was sitting great and proudly in his nest.</p><p>“To Thorfinn Rowle” he said and gave the letter to the great owl. The owl took the letter willingly in his peak and went out on his pole to spread his great wings.</p><p>Malfoy backed away and let his owls' great wings spread out and then lift off, flying out through one of the upper windows. Draco was smiling when he turned around and noticed Harry. Then his face turned into fear. He quickly removed his gaze from Harry and hurried towards the exit, Harry was quick to block it.</p><p>“Why the hurry, Draco?” asked Harry, a bit confused over his nemesis scared expression.</p><p>Draco slowly backed away and started to reach for his wand.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it” said Harry with a stern voice when he noticed the movement.</p><p>“Then let me through!” said Draco with an unsteady voice.</p><p>Harry ignored the demand.</p><p>“Why are you so scared?” said Harry and took a step closer.</p><p>The gray eyes widened.</p><p>“I-... I’m not scared” growled Draco</p><p>“Then what is your problem?” said Harry and took another step.</p><p>Draco could see that it was enough room for him to escape now and attempted an escape. Harry slammed his body against the stone cold wall with his right arm. Snow fell down from his hair when he reached the wall.</p><p>“Please… don’t” whined Draco.</p><p>Harry frowned his eyebrows and then his face went numb.  He knew…. Draco knew?! How on earth?!</p><p>“Don’t do what?” asked Harry very carefully. Looking straight into Draco's eyes.</p><p>Draco didn’t answer so Harry moved his arm up to Draco’s throat and screamed in his face.</p><p>“DON’T DO WHAT?!”</p><p>Draco gagged and started kicking towards Harry. Once again, limited air flow, once again Harry’s arousal from Draco's helplessness.</p><p>“Agck-...fu-...ck”</p><p>Harry pressed his arm even harder against Draco’s throat, not wanting to hear anymore. Draco freaking knew… Why didn’t the spell work? What went wrong? It had gone days since the last time… if Harry would use the spell now, someone would know he had been obliviated…</p><p>“I’m done…” Harry said and then relesead Draco, letting him fall to the floor, gasping for air, “I’m so fucking done…”</p><p>He looked over at Draco who were beginning to stand up.</p><p>“AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!”</p><p>Harry kicked him hard in his leg and made him fall back down. Draco screamed in pain and swore.</p><p>“Fucking psycopath!” growled Draco and kicked Harry in his groin with his undamaged leg. Harry stumbled down to his knees and Draco got the upper hand. The boy took Harry by his hair and slammed his face to the ground, making Harry's nose crack. Harry remembered the pain so instantly his anger rose to fury. Draco let Harry get up on his knees, then he grabbed Harry by his throat and spit in his face.</p><p>“Yes, you are so fucking done” he said and smirked, “That letter I just sent will make sure of it”</p><p>Harry felt how Draco’s hands squeezed his throat.</p><p>Harry gasped and tried to push away Draco by his face. Draco looked severely annoyed and then shoved his teeth into Harry's right hand, biting enough to make him bleed.<br/>
In agony Harry screamed and threw a punch on Draco’s left side, which was holding his throat. A nice hit on Draco’s temple, possibly giving him a black eye. Draco released Harry's right hand but pushed Harry down unto his back by his throat. Harry's legs got squeezed until they flipped over when his back reached the floor. Draco now took his both hands around Harry's throat and squeezed the hardest he could. His arms were stuck under Draco’s legs.</p><p>“You dumb, arrogant, faggot” Draco cursed and squeezed long enough for Harrys eyes to become red, “That you even dare to touch me that way… I will fucking destroy you!”</p><p>Draco released his grip around Harry's throat and punched him across his face.</p><p>“You like it” said Harry with a smug face and spat blood into Draco's face.</p><p>“You fucking-...” said Draco and wiped his face off. He then had the guts to pry Harry's mouth open and shove down three fingers. Harry gagged and his eyes watered by the sudden penetration, “Shut up, faggot!”.</p><p>Then there were footsteps coming. Draco panicked and let his fingers slip out of Harry's mouth as he got up. He dried his fingers on his jacket as he ran outside of the Owlery and down the stairs. Harry had barely pulled himself together before Neville appeared at the entrance.</p><p>“Oh my god, Harry!” he gasped and went up to him.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“EPISKEY!”</p><p>Madam Pomfrey let Harry go the same day. She said It hadn't come in anyone else that day when Harry asked. I guess he didn’t damage Draco as much as he had damaged Harry. That didn’t sit right with Harry, not right at all. Also the thought of Draco pushing down his pale skinny fingers down his throat made him boil inside. The first Harry did when he was released from the Hospital Wing was to pull out the marauder's map and check where the little ferret was.. No way he would get away with this.</p><p>He had placed himself on the fourth floor by a mirror he knew had a hidden room behind it. Harry could hear the familiar footsteps closing in. He quickly stood up from his sitting position. When he could confirm the owner of the footsteps he launched himself forward and grabbed Draco by his shirt while he opened the passage behind the mirror and shoved him inside. Draco noticed immitedly who it was and tried to let out a scream, but Harry put his hand over his mouth and closed the entrance. He brought some light into the room by waving his wand and lightened the torches on the wall. He then dragged struggling Draco towards the middle of the room and pushed him down on a sofa. Draco quickly got up from it and tried to punch Harry in the stomach but Harry avoided the attack and grabbed Dracos throat while he used his wand to point it aggressively in his nemesis face, almost close enough to poke his eye out, which tempted Harry deeply.</p><p>“You fucking brat, that you even dared to do that in the Owlery” growled Harry, “The nerv you have”</p><p>Harry choked Draco hard and when he tried to punch away Harry, he simply bound Malfoy hands with a rope spell. Harry put down his wand on a nearby table as he ogled Draco slowly losing his consciousness. Draco mumbled something Harry didn’t hear as he passed out. Harry released his opponent when he could confirm that he had passed out for real. His hair was neatly styled as usual and he was wearing the same clothes he had in the Owlery, excluding his jacket. White shirt with tie and a grey knitted vest with green details to represent his house and a pair of black pants. Draco’s face was obviously damaged from their previous encounters the past couple of weeks. His eye had already started to turn dark blue from the punch he had been given from Harry just one hour ago.</p><p>Draco woke up by a violent and extreme pain in his arse. He cried out when a new strike of pain flew through his body. Then there was something sharp, engraving on his back. He let out a scream as he felt his back burn by the touch.</p><p>“Oh so you finally decided to wake up now” said Harry and bent down to lick Dracos neck.</p><p>He shuddered by the raw texture on his bare skin and then how some cold liquor dripped down the side of his body. His hands were tied behind his back, his face was on the sofa and his ass was arched up, connected to Harry who was standing on the floor. The man was doing it again….</p><p>“Let me go!” said Draco and tried to move away, feeling how Harry’s member slipped out a little bit. Harry gripped his boney hips and pulled him back on, Draco wailed, “Ahhh, Harry!”</p><p>“Yes..” moaned Harry as he thrusted faster and faster into him, leaning and putting his weight more and more unto Draco’s back, “Say my fucking name, you slut!”</p><p>Oh how Draco was feeling inside, it felt like his whole body was breaking and tearing from the inside out. Harry's member were huge and extremely hard. The man above him had his hands tight around his wrists and used them to pull his arms forward, torturing Draco immensely by also causing back pain.</p><p>“Ahhh STOP!” begged Draco while he got more and more pushed forward unto his stomach with every thrust. His back hurt immensely by the unnatural position his arms were forced into, “No… more”</p><p>Harry suddenly pulled out and turned Draco around into sitting positions, his arms still bound behind him. Harry climbed on the sofa and opened Draco’s mouth violently. Draco let out scream before Harry’s cock blocked his air flow. While Harry was thrusting into the boy's mouth he stroked his hair gently while putting his weight onto Draco. The sight you would see if you walked in were Draco on the sofa, his face pulled back over the supporting back part of the sofa and a very aroused and exalted Harry who was standing above him with his immensely hard cock shoved down the skinny boy's throat. The thought that obliviate had not worked and given Malfoy the opportunity to end Harry's life, gave him a shroud of extreme anger striking through his body like electricity. He slapped Draco's face hard and pushed down his member as far as he could until Draco's face was all but sweat, watering eyes and puking. He would have choked on his own vomit if Harry hadn't pulled out and thrown him onto the floor.</p><p>“You could have ruined my life, you know that right?” growled Harry and released Draco from his bound. Draco turned around slowly and watched the most extreme anger state he had ever seen his nemesis in. He saw all evil in those green eyes. But why did he say ‘could have’? The letter had already been sent… it was over… right? Draco’s heart was pounding violently and he still had the taste of vomit in his mouth when Harry got up to him and grabbed his throat, pulling him up on his feet and shoving him into the wall behind. Draco felt so weak after everything he had been through so he didn’t even try to stop Harry from choking him to death. Luckily for him, that wasn't Harry's intent, at least not just yet. Draco’s voice was raspy and extremely damaged when he asked:</p><p>“Could have?” Draco forced himself to say and looked confused and in pain.</p><p>“Yes you could have, but I ordered Hedwig to steal back the letter, oh man you really deserve to die right here on the spot for even thinking to ruin my life” said Harry slapping Draco’s damaged face, “I could kill you right here, Draco Malfoy”</p><p>Harry punched the wall behind him, shaking with anger.</p><p>Draco flinched.</p><p>“You bratty slut” said Harry and shoved two fingers down his throat, nothing compared to Harry's cock that just had been there, “Look at me when I’m talking to you!”</p><p>Draco didn’t even gag, Harry got extremely frustrated and threw him unto the floor. Harry turned him before climbing on top of him and grabbing his head by his hair. He lifted Draco's face just to punch it back unto the ground. Draco felt like he was going to die right there and then. This was beyond anything he had been through at home, he couldn’t…. he just couldn’t anymore…</p><p>“Ha-...arry” begged Draco in between punches, “It… hu-...rts”</p><p>Harry suddenly felt how all his anger showered off him and how he could now see clearly what he had done. His arch nemesis were lying in front of him, helpless, his face damaged beyond imagination and his body severely bruised. Harry rose and stepped away, dressing them both as fast as possible.</p><p>“Have you learned your lesson?” asked Harry, ice cold.</p><p>He could hear Draco sobbing now.</p><p>“Draco..” said Harry</p><p>Draco flinched and tried to slowly crawl away, Harry went up to him and stepped on his foot.</p><p>“Yes… Yes… Yes…” Draco sobbed and stopped struggling. Harry lifted his foot from his and walked to the exit, opening the secret door.</p><p>“And if you ever tell, I will be upon you before you even have had the time to think the thought of reporting me” threatened Harry and therefore left the room, leaving Draco sobbing on the floor, waiting for the pain to ease enough so he could leave the room. When Draco moved his head to the right he saw that he was lying in front of a mirror and when he turned his back he could see what had been engraved on his back.</p><p>“Obliviate”</p><p>This time, Draco was intentionally left with his memory still intact, and an engraved word to remember the extreme punishment he had endured by the hands of Harry Potter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>